The Return of the Boy
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Ari finds out Okage has been re-released and finds everyone to tell them. Small little fic made to celebrate the release of Okage on PS4!
**(AN: Hey everybody! Second Okage fic, and the first one to hopefully not traumatize anyone! After Okage was finally released on PSN for the PS4, I thought well, what other way to celebrate?**

 **This game means a lot to me personally, even though I've only owned it for like less than 3 years, it still has an impact on me today.**

 **If you haven't already played Okage, you really should do so!**

 **Anyway, with that aside, enjoy the fic!**

 **PS: play okage)**

* * *

It was a rather normal day in the village of Tenel, a rather normal day indeed. The villagers did their daily routine as children played freely. Much much time has passed since the destruction of Classification by Ari, Evil King Stan, and their friends, allowing the villagers to do whatever they wanted freely.

And on this specific day, the boy in question, Ari, had been browsing through a device his father bought recently, called a 'cell phone'. He had been online, scrolling down articles to read. It was then that one specific article caught his eye.

 _"OKAGE: Shadow King joins PS4 Classics"_

Ari's eyes widened as he dropped his phone. Had Sony really accepted his request to re-release his adventure to everyone in the world. It was then that Annie came in.

"Hey, big bro! This came in for you! I don't know who it's from, but it has this yellow diamond on it, and it says… Sony Computer Entertainment… you know them?"

The overshadowed boy walked over to his little sister and got the letter. "Thanks, Annie."

"No prob! Anyway, I have to head out now, Larry's taking me on a date tonight and I need to get ready!"

"How many guys have you gotten with since this month started?"

"It doesn't matter! Okay, see you later!"

Annie left the room as Ari shook his head. He opened up the envelope and took out the letter inside.

 _"DEAR ARI,_

 _After reading your request, we have decided to greenlight your game for the PS2 Emulation service for PlayStation 4™. Your game will be released March 22, 2016. We thank you for your patience._

 _-Sony Computer Entertainment"_

Ari's eyes welled up with tears of happiness. Finally, after what felt like years of not having his word heard, they had finally opened up and listened to him. It was then that he had a realization.

"I gotta tell everyone!"

Ari, still holding the letter, ran out of his home and to the outside.

"STAN! HEY STAN!" He called out. A dark shadow formed near him as the dark-skinned, muscular frame of Stan stepped out of it, along with his butler, James.

"I am taking my daily bath, unless you have something good to tell me, I, THE GREAT EVIL KING STAN, WILL VANQUISH YOU!" Stan yelled. Ari simply smirked up at him as Stan realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Ari. Well, spit it out, what's going on now?"

The red haired boy put the letter in front of Stan's face. He took the letter and read it, only to drop it moments later.

"This…. this isn't a joke correct?" The Evil King asked.

"Nope!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I knew they'd come to realize the greatness of my strength, and therefore rerelease my rule to everyone! Finally, I'll have more followers, and more ways to rule the world now that this has happened!"

"Oh, master! I'm always with you 100%! I'll help you reign as well, you know it!" James added.

"Come on, we gotta tell the others!"

"They don't deserve to know! We together shall be the ones to truly rule the world!"

Ari looked up at Stan with his eyes, rather large, but enough to guilt Stan.

"What? Don't look at me like that, boy…."

Ari continued to look.

"No, we're not going to see them!"

And Ari continued to look.

"OH FINE, we'll see them…" Stan crossed his arms.

"Great! Let's go find Rosalyn!"

Stan facepalmed. "Ugh… out of all people to visit first, you choose THAT hogwash of a woman?!"

"You bet! C'mon!"

Ari ran down the steps leading up to his house as Stan and James were left behind. Stan snapped a finger as his normal suit appeared on his body. He teleported to where Ari was running as James was caught off guard.

"M-Master, wait!" James exclaimed, running after Ari and Stan.

* * *

In Madril, Rosalyn was in the Hero's Club, recalling her story about the adventures she had with Ari to the newest recruitment of heroes.

"…and that's it. So remember, no matter what you have, or who you are, you can always be a hero. Which is why I assume you all joined up!" she said.

Just then, Ari ran in, followed along with…

"STAN!" She yelled. "What are you doing in the Hero's Club?! Evil King's such as yourself aren't needed here! Leave, or I will fight you!"

"Wait wait wait, Rosalyn!" Ari said. "He's accompanying me to find everyone!"

"Why?"

"Take a look!"

Ari showed Rosalyn the letter, who read it hastily. Once she did however, she looked ecstatic.

"Are you serious?!" Rosalyn said excitedly.

"This isn't a joke," Ari replied.

Rosalyn squealed as she hugged Ari. "We're finally back! Oh Ari, it's so amazing!"

Ari smiled as he looked up at her. "We should find the others!"

"Kisling's close by on the second floor, we can find him there!"

* * *

Just as predicted, Professor Kisling was in the Madril Research Facility, now working there. As he was doing his daily work of heading the scientific portion of the facility, Ari, Rosalyn, and Stan came in.

"Ah, friends! Welcome welcome! I'm glad to see that you've come to see me do me work. Especially you, Mz. Hero, heh heh…"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, after THAT creepy undertone, check this out, Kisling!"

"Hm? Oh! Let's see here… Dear Ari… blah blah blah…"

Kisling gave Ari back the letter moments later as he laughed.

"Ah ha ha! So they finally did it, huh? Now, everyone will know the scientific studies and mastery of the great Kisling! And maybe finally I can place an end to the Quantum-Mass Theory I have begun just two days ago!"

Behind Kisling was a chalkboard filled with complex math equations. Most likely, he was referring to that as the theory.

"We're gonna find the others and tell them about this, wanna join?" Ari asked.

"Well, I do have work, but these people can mend themselves…"

"Blah blah blah, all this talking is making me want to jab needles into my eyes! Hurry up would you?!" Stan yelled all of a sudden.

"I dunno, Stan, we can keep talking because I'd love to see you suffer in pain," Rosalyn replied.

"Argh, shut up you pig! Go back to eating your second serving of cake!"

"Excuse you?!"

"Guys guys, are you still butting heads?" Ari said. The two looked at him. Had Classification still been around, he would have been ignored, so the boy had to thank his stars Classification was over with.

"Why wouldn't we?" Rosalyn asked.

"Ex-Slave, rid of her, quickly!" Stan added. Ari looked at them blankly before he pushed them out of the Research Facility.

Kisling was left behind, looking confused. "To think, even with Classification over, the hero and the Evil King are still after each other,"

* * *

Heading out of Madril, the group of four ran through the Rumille Plains, heading to the circus tent by Rashelo. They saw Linda and Epros sitting together. The Teen Idol looked up and saw the group.

"AHH! Eppy, look! Look look look! It's Ari and everyone else!" She excitedly, tapping Epros' arm quickly. She ran up to everyone.

"Hey there guys! It's so fun to see you all!"

"It's nice to see you again, Linda," Rosalyn said. Just then, Epros floated up to everyone.

"Ah, I see that the boy and his friends have arrived. It is nice to see that thou all have survived," The phantom said.

"Still doing your rhymes you Shakespeare ripoff?" Stan said.

"So, what are you guys here for?" Linda asked, ignoring Stan. Ari took out the letter, giving it to Linda. She read it carefully (Epros read it over her shoulder). When she had finished, she squealed and hugged Ari.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE FINALLY BACK!" Linda screamed.

"How nice it is to return. Surely this is one grand upturn," Epros said.

"To think that everyone is so ecstatic about us coming back is something fascinating…" Kisling mused.

"Oh mi god! We need to find Big Bull now! He'll surely be happy about this!" Linda said. "C'mon Eppy, let's join them!"

The phantom sighed. "Surely I doth know what I plan to get thouself into…"

* * *

Finally, reaching the Pospos Snowfield, the group reached the location of Big Bull's hot spring, which had been next to the new 'muscle paradise' he had created not too long ago. When they entered inside, everyone took note of all the muscular, sweating men that filled the building up.

"Ugh, I never get how men handle the smell of sweat…" Rosalyn said.

"Funny you say that, seeing as you probably sweat more than them you tub of lard," Stan commented.

"OH YEAH! WELL YOU…"

"They haven't stopped, have they?" Linda asked. Ari shook his head.

"Whoa there, hey you guys!" A masculine sounding voice said. Rosalyn and Stan finished their argument as everyone noticed Big Bull walking towards them. What caught them off guard a bit was when they noticed that the bull seemed more buffer, and had a little less stomach to him.

"Hey, Big Bull!" Linda said. "You're looking better than ever!"

"Y-Yeah, what she said," Ari shyly said, still a bit caught off guard.

"Awh, thanks you guys! This new paradise I made is somethin', ain't it?" Big Bull asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever meathead," Stan said, crossing his arms. "Look, Ex-Slave has something he wants to show you,"

Ari took out the letter and showed it to Big Bull. He read it in a hurry, and put his fist into the air.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE BACK IN TOWN!" He yelled. "This means more and more people can join my muscle paradise!"

"Yes, that is quite… exciting," Kisling added.

"Now that the bull has joined us, where to now, thus?" Epros asked.

Ari looked around before deciding. "I think I got a place,"

* * *

Standing on the highest peak in the Highland Village, everyone sat on the grass, watching the sunset.

"To think, our adventure is coming to a new generation of people," Rosalyn said.

"That's good! I can get more followers that way! I think I'll even make a location to dedicate that. I'll make the religion of Stanism!" Stan said.

"Of course, Master!" James said, as he suddenly appeared next to the Evil King. "And I'll even be your first follower! Hooray for Stanism!"

Ari looked around at his strange group of friends, the hero Rosalyn, the evil king Stan, the bookworm Kisling, the muscular Big Bull, the hyper Linda, and the mysterious Epros-

"Ari?" A female said. This girl had orange hair, a beige dress, and large red eyes.

 _"And who can't forget Marlene?"_ Ari thought to himself.

"I thought I might find you here, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're back,"

"Back?! Are you implying?"

Ari nodded as Marlene sat down next to him.

"It actually happened then… To think that…"

"Hard to believe, huh? I can't believe it either,"

Ari looked back at the sky, smiling.

 _"That's right, world. I'm back, and I'm happier than I ever could be…"_


End file.
